A Last Goodbye
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Before his regeneration, the Doctor has just one more visit to make.


**A/N:** this is a one shot sequel to my Doctor Who story, Allons-y! i suggest you read that first otherwise this will make no sense. lol! for those returning, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Goodbye<strong>_

The Doctor struggled to operate the TARDIS, breathing heavily through his teeth as he drove his machine.

"No!" he growled before wincing in pain as he leaned over the console then he struggled to stand. "One more. Just…one more place." He slammed a hand onto a huge button straining, "Allons-y!"

The TARDIS jostled violently, sending him to the floor and making him cry out in pain before the jostling stopped and he looked to the door, panting for breath. He groaned in pain as he struggled against himself, fighting the regeneration just long enough. It wasn't an easy task, especially since the radiation still tearing up his body was forcing him to do it to survive.

He struggled to stand, not bothering to grab his overcoat when he reached the door he nearly stumbled into the dark streets of London, looking around to make sure he'd landed in the right spot. He shut the door behind him and looked to a building to his left, knowing it was the one he was looking for. He ducked behind the TARDIS when he saw a familiar figure stepping down the stairs of the building. If he met himself, things would only get worse.

The Doctor waited a moment longer before he came out from his hiding place, stumbling down the street, up the stairs and toward the door. He struggled to remove his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and used it to open the door to the building, stumbling in and shutting the door behind him. He knew exactly which apartment he was looking for. He stumbled up the stairs, tripping once or twice before he finally reached the door he wanted. He used his sonic screwdriver again to open the door and took a deep breath before slowly and quietly opening it.

He peeked into the dark, familiar room, a room he felt he hadn't seen in ages, but at the same time, he felt like he'd been there a few moments ago. Everything that had happened after he left this place felt like a dream, and now coming back felt more real than ever. He gave a soft groan when his body screamed for regeneration as he stepped toward the hallway, shuffling down the hall as if he'd walked the path a dozen times.

"Hang on just long enough, mate," he whispered to himself, stopping outside the open doorway.

The Doctor softly stepped into the room and toward the bed where a body lay tangled in the sheets, a mess of red hair sprawled over the pillow. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at the woman in the bed and lifted a hand to run a lock of her hair through his fingers. She groaned and turned to face him, snuggled into her pillow before he froze, noticing her eyes were open.

"Doctor," she smiled, stretching and making him frown. He was sure he'd locked her memory of him away in her mind before he'd left. How could she remember him? "Were you going to leave without saying a proper goodbye, after all the trouble you went through?"

"I…" he sputtered, beyond confused. "I…uh—Agh!"

"Doctor?" she gasped, sitting up when he doubled over onto the bed in pain and she let him crawl onto it completely, letting him lie back and stroking his hair. "Doctor? What's wrong? Tell me!"

"It's nothing," he lied through a groan, looking up at her to lift a hand and stroke her cheek. "I missed you Beverley Gilmore."

"You spent the night with me, Doctor, or did you forget?" she smiled, still worried about what was ailing him.

"Of course I didn't," he smirked before wincing in pain again. "I just…wanted you to know…I missed you."

"After I died, you mean, then?" she guessed, stroking his cheek as well before leaning down and pressing her lips to his.

Unable to contain himself he threw a hand to the back of her head to pull her close enough to delve his tongue into her mouth, making her squeak in surprise before she moaned in approval. He fought the pain pulsing through his body, fought his regeneration. He couldn't hold it back long or he would die…permanently. Beverley pulled away slowly and he growled in pain, rolling onto his side and she jumped at the reaction.

"Doctor, please! Tell me what's wrong!" she pleaded as he struggled to sit up and nearly fell off the bed as he stood from it. "Where are you going? You can't just leave! You're obviously—!"

"Please, Beverley, I don't have much time," he ground out, leaning forward on the bed with one hand, the other wrapped around his stomach as she shuffled toward him, remaining on the bed. "You have to forget me. Forget I was ever here. You can't remember, understand? You _can't_."

"What do you mean you don't have much time?" Beverley pleaded, placing her hands on his face to keep his gaze locked with hers. "If you love me as you claim, tell me what's wrong."

"It's _because_ I love you that I can't explain it," he replied before leaning his face toward hers for one more, tender kiss before struggling to stand tall. "Just go back to sleep, and I promise, tomorrow will be better."

"I can't just go to sleep knowing that you're suffering with…whatever this is!" Beverley retorted.

"Sure you can," the Doctor smirked, weakly as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek once more. "Sleep well, Beverley Gilmore."

"Doctor, please," she shuddered, taking his hand into both of hers as tears came to her eyes. "You're the best thing that's happened to me and you're just going to _leave_?"

"You'll see me again, love," he strained. "But I have to go, now. Just go to sleep."

Beverley stared up at him for a moment before standing on her knees, taking the covers with her and throwing her arms around him, making his two hearts clench, painfully before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I've just met you," she breathed. "But I love you. And even if I forget you, I know I'll remember you again. You're unforgettable."

"Thank you, my beautiful, brilliant, Beverley Gilmore," he breathed before they pulled away and she pressed one more, lingering kiss to his lips before he let her go and he quickly turned to stumble out of the room.

He ignored the sound of Beverley's sobs. He had to. He recalled while he was speaking with her that if she slept, she would forget him. The effect of his rummaging around in her brain and locking up her memories would work, and she wouldn't know him from Adam. He nearly fell down the stairs to the door of her building, but somehow regained himself enough to open the door, stumble back across the street and into the TARDIS.

His body was on fire as he again moved to the console and flew the ship away from Earth. He sighed as he finally let go, the pain in his body subsiding as he stood tall and stepped to the center, looking around his beloved TARDIS one last time before his regeneration. He felt it pulsing through his veins, the change about to begin and he felt panic clench his twin hearts.

"I don't want to go."


End file.
